


Early Rise

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Post-Endgame, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Most mornings in the Citadel are predictable. But there’s still only one thing that can get Noctis out of bed before sunrise.





	Early Rise

Mornings in the Citadel had always come with a sense of anticipation, a sense of promise. Ignis’ steps rang across the hallowed halls as the staff rushed about their day. He had come in through the public entrance, to see that the new reception and tour staff were in order. To see that the new paintings were in place, and that the public Halls of History was ready for a new day of tourists and citizens hoping to catch a glimpse of the King. 

His steps echoed across the empty halls to the throne room, the cavernous, gilded reception and gallery meant to inspire as much as intimidate. Meant to draw all focus to the single seat atop the dais, flanked by gold and Lucian greys. 

Ignis still felt a familiar pride swell each day he saw Noctis seated there, in the place of honour and ceremony. 

But the sigh today was audible in the empty room as he approached the throne, phone out in one hand as he realised what he was seeing strung fro one corner of the ancestral seat. 

The little sign had been a joke. A birthday novelty shared between friends, and meant to hang somewhere discreet, like an office or personal rooms. In the library or training grounds. The little sign was not meant to hang from the throne, lopsided and in place for all to see. 

Gladiolus picked up on the third ring; “Do make sure his Majesty is back this afternoon.”

Half the city away was a bend in the river that curled its way across the island where Insomnia was built. It would flow from one salt sea to the next, its source somewhere in the Cavaugh canyons that fortified the western gate. Half of its banks were shrouded by the city itself, the rest a protected green space that spanned parks and farms alike. 

For Noctis’ purposes, the little, bend that had been isolated and kept green with decades of royal decree had become a favourite spot of his. There was a shade maintained by the leafy trees in the spring and summer, the reeds growing thick from the soft, marshy shores. The chill of morning air was crisp along the water, and he could spot a ripple in the calm surface easily. 

It's where he learnt to fish. Where he returned year after year to escape. 

Gladiolus finished his call and rested a hand on his back, his voice a soft rumble in the quiet morning. Even the city was muted by the birdsong and water and peace of this little spot. “Specs is on to us.”

“I told him where I was going.”

“A ‘gone fishing’ sign on the throne doesn’t count.”

“Sure it does,” Noctis offered a grin to his Shield, and tilted his head as Gladio kissed his cheek before he pulled his latest book from their supply bag. “I'll bring him whatever I catch.”

A noncommittal noise from Gladio as he settled and Noctis smiled as he set the lure. 

Around them, the city was still bustling, still living. The sun shining across the water as the fish woke with the day, plucking insects from the water surface and leaving bubbles in their wake. Targets for Noctis to aim for. 

Mornings in the Citadel were usually peaceful, quiet affairs. There were briefings and reports, schedules to be clarified or kept. There were long moments of peace where Noctis could breathe without the restraints of his crown. But a morning spent out here, on the water, with his Shield at his side…

Noctis could get up early for that.


End file.
